Shattered
by Mon.Cupcake
Summary: Esta guerra no a terminado, has perdido años, tiempo y esperanza; aunque se presente ante tus ojos, ya no es lo mismo, ya no sientes que le amas con el mismo fervor, simplemente, estas roto. -Para el amigo secreto del foro I'm Sherlocked, felicidades Breyito-Black-Lupin! :)


**N/A:** Aparte de decir que nada de aquí me pertenece, solo la historia y el angst, pues bueh, eso(?).

Esta historia, angustiosa y dolorosa va de regalo para *redoble de tambores* Breyito-Black-Lupin!, perdón por la demora, pero seré sincera y aceptaré el hecho de que no se escribir Johnlock, simplemente soy demasiado MorMor para este fandom xD, PERO, hice un gran esfuerzo, lloré sangre con esta historia y la hice con todo mi cariño y amorsh, así que espero que la disfrutes mucho !, empezar el 2013 con angst, ¡SIEMPRE ES BUENO!

Felices fiestas corazón, espero que hayas pasado una bonita navidad y que tengas un lindo año nuevo, lleno de cosas bonitas (L).

¡ Disfrútalo!

* * *

**Shattered.**

Llevas dos años esperándole. Sentado en ese sillón que enfrenta al suyo, observando como pasa el tiempo, las horas, los días y las semanas sin el. No das cabida a que este muerto a pesar de que recuerdas cada noche su cuerpo cayendo desde la azotea, el ver la sangre de tu mejor amigo en el piso, el ver el rostro de tu amante frio por la falta de vida.

Hay veces, en que no lo puedes creer, simplemente te niegas a pensar que el te a dejado, que fue un ser egoísta que te abandono solo por probar que era mas inteligente que Moriarty.

Aunque a veces no piensas eso, crees, en realidad anhelas pensar que lo hizo por algún bien que desconoces, por una situación que no estaba en sus manos y lloras en silencio, tapas tu rostro con ambas manos y te hundes en un mar de lagrimas que no sabes de donde brotan, porque creías que ya habías llorado y sollozado todo lo que tenias en tu interior, aunque cada día te sorprendes mas, de cuanto lo extrañas y cuanto anhelas verle de nuevo.

Un día te levantas y miras por la ventana. Todo se ve mucho mas gris que de costumbre y sabes que has caído hasta el fondo, que ya no hay manera de sacarte de ese hoyo profundo en el cual te has sumergido, en la desesperación y la tristeza que te esta comiendo vivo.

Tomas una determinación tajante, debes olvidarle hacer como que jamás existió para ti ni tu para el. Dejar de llevarle lirios blancos todos los Viernes y contarle lo mucho que le extrañas.

Debes y tienes que borrar a Sherlock Holmes de tu sistema, sus besos, sus caricias y sus tenues palabras cálidas que en algún momento compartieron en la intimidad de su habitación, cuando aquellos momentos escasos se permitían.

Ese día es tu punto de partida para tu nueva vida. Abandonas Baker Street sin mirar atrás, te despides con un cálido beso de la Señora Hudson y la abrazas con cuidado; sientes el dejarla atrás pero es lo mejor para ti. Vives con Harriet mientras buscas un piso nuevo, un compañero nuevo y una vida nueva, mientras anhelas olvidarle completamente; aunque sabes que jamás podrás.

Ya ha pasado un año completo desde que tomaste tu determinación. Estas en el centro de Londres en un piso no muy costoso pero acogedor. Vives con esta chica llamada Mary, ella es hermosa, su cabello rubio y sus dulces rasgos te recuerdan las cosas que deseabas tener antes de conocerlo a el. No niegas que a veces y solo a veces te dejas encantar por su olor almizclado y sus modos suaves, terminando en su cama en un frenesí de algo desconocido; porque aquello no es amor ni amistad, es solo compartir un espacio, pero de cierta manera te agrada porque ya llevas una vida distinta, tienes algo distinto en lo que era tu monotonía deprimente y de algo sirve; en realidad cualquier cosa sirve.

Vas tarde al trabajo. Tu despertador no a sonado ni Mary a pasado a despertarte para que tomen el café juntos. El departamento esta demasiado silencioso y el ambiente esta frío como aquel día que el murió. Te duchas y te vistes rápidamente, a veces y solo a veces te permites recordar sus cabellos negros, su piel pálida y esos ojos claros y profundos que te ahogaban de una manera insólita. Su voz oscura llega hasta tus oídos en un recuerdo engañoso y los ojos te arden, como si mil agujas se clavaran en ellos. No puedes volver a caer porque él es algo de tu pasado a lo cual no quieres ni vas a volver.

Tomas tu maletín y abres la puerta; lo que ves a continuación no lo esperas. Su porte fuerte y sus cabellos negros resaltando por entre su bufanda azul te paralizan. Dejas caer el maletín de cuero y tus piernas tiemblan cual gelatina. El esta muerto, el tiene que estar muerto porque tomaste su pulso después de la caída, comprobaste con tus propios ojos como tu mejor amigo, tu amante, había saltado desde el techo del hasta su perdición.

Te mira fijamente y sabes que romperás a llorar. Estas demasiado viejo para sufrir esta clase de bromas crueles, esta clase de alucinaciones hirientes; quizás has perdido la cabeza y realmente crees que vez a Sherlock vivo frente a ti de la pura desesperación de tenerlo una vez mas contigo, o quizás, realmente tuviste el valor suficiente e ingeriste todas las pastillas que hay en tu consultorio, y esa silueta solamente te viene a buscar para llevarte con el, a un lugar mejor, a uno mas cálido donde no haya dolor y se puedan amar libremente.

-John…-Te susurra con su voz profunda que resuena por la pequeña salita del departamento. Da unos pasos hacia ti y tu retrocedes por miedo a realmente morir o enloquecer-John…-Te vuelve a llamar y crees que no es verdad. Las lagrimas se abren paso a través de tus mejillas y tu pecho se comprime de manera dolorosa, tratando de exhalar cada grito y cada lagrima que llevas guardando tres años para el. Tres malditos años.

-No..no eres real- Gimes desesperado mientras te alejas, lo evades y caminas hasta la ventana para poder afirmarte del marco, para poder mirar hacia afuera y comprobar de que esto es real, de que no estas en otro sueño generado por tu mente macabra y tortuosa.

-John, perdóname- Es lo único que escuchas de esa boca traicionera que alguna vez te dijo palabras de amor. Su corazón se encoje y no reaccionas frente a eso, ya no es como antes que podía equivocarse y pedir disculpas, puesto que estabas dispuesto a aceptarlas; ahora no, ahora solo sientes rechazo a su presencia.

-John lo siento- Vuelves a escuchar, esta vez un poco mas cerca de ti y sus brazos largos te apresan por la espalda, apretándote contra su pecho latiente, comprobando que realmente esta vivo y tu no estas loco.

Tu mundo se derrumba, todo tu espíritu se quiebra en pequeños pedazos que sabes que jamás podrás volver a juntar. Te separas bruscamente de él, llorando a mares, dejando que todo el veneno y el dolor se purguen en esas lagrimas copiosas que escapan de tus ojos claros y queman tus mejillas.

-No…- Susurra con la voz rota por el sufrimiento-No te perdono, no- Niegas con al cabeza , mientras buscas apoyo en un sillón para poder mantenerte de pie- ¡No te perdono!-Gritas dolorido, como si estuviesen rompiendo tus huesos desde adentro.-No te perdonaré que me hayas dejado, el que me hayas hecho perderme a mi mismo, el haber gastado tres años de mi vida esperándote, amándote, sufriendo porque pensaba que estabas muerto, ¡no te lo perdonare!-Chillas y te derrumbas cual pedazo de cristal frente a la presión. Te dejas caer contra el sillón pero terminas sentado en el piso, llorando y bramando cosas que ni tu entiendes. El te mira con genuino dolor al ver como lo rechazas, como gritas implícitamente que ya no lo amas con el mismo fervor que antes y entiende que te ha perdido.

Se arrodilla frente a ti y te abraza, te aprieta contra su pecho caliente y murmura todas aquellas palabras de amor que nunca te dijo, te pide perdón una y mil veces y te suplica que lo dejes entrar en tu vida nuevamente, que solo vive por y para ti; que todo fue para protegerte, porque él no hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte, como para vivir una vida sin ti, a como tu lo has hecho sin el.

Te aferras a ese cuello y sollozas fuertemente, te impregnas de su aroma que no a cambiado a pesar de los años y tratas de aferrarte lo mas posible a la posibilidad de amarlo de nuevo. Realmente esperas poder amarlo de nuevo, aunque eso, solo el tiempo lo dirá.


End file.
